Work towards the first two project objectives (development and specification of a theory of anticipatory care, and the development and testing of methodologies for the study of the processes and outcomes of anticipatory care) are proceeding on course. We have not undertaken the third objective: testing of clinical approaches to anticipatory care--as a consequence of learning early in the study, that the theory of the processes and outcomes of anticipatory care and methods of study needed to be better specified before the testing of clinical approaches could be done in a way that would be informative. Through the study of the interactions of subjects and their nurses and physicians and the examination of the effects of the methods that we are using to study problem solving behavior - both of which are part of the on-going study, we are accumulating information of the purpose of specifying these clinical approaches. For the coming year, the project goals are to continue to enroll as many subjects who are eligible and who consent to participate into the study. Approximately 64 subjects should be completed by mid-March 1980. Data will be coded as it is collected for each individual subject. A preliminary analysis of log, questionnaire, and interview data for approximately 40 subjects will be done in order to identify variation in terms of demographic and other variables and to plan definitive analysis. Computer methods for graphical display and patterns analysis of observational data collected by means of the SSR Keyboard are in process. Analysis of data for the study of variations in help-seeking and problem-solving behavior will be planned during this period.